Sí… Eres un pervertido… Pero me encanta
by AmutoxVivi
Summary: Comprometidos desde el nacimiento de ella, no se enteraron de ello hasta la edad de 10 años de ella. Cundo lo sepan todo se volverá una montaña rusa de emociones. Confusion, eso siente ella. Atracción poderosa y peligrosa, siente él desde que la vio. Atrevan se a averiguar que sucedera. Lo se Mal summary pero léanlo de todas menearas no se arepentiran
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

En una tierra alejada del pueblo se encontraban dos reinos vecinos, los reyes de ambos reinos eran aliados cada batalla ellos eran los vencedores gracias a su alianza. Al cabo de los años ambos reyes se casaron pero en el reino Tsukiyomi ocurrió una bendición la esposa del rey tsukiyomi estaba felizmente embarazada, en el reino Hinamori se enteraron de la noticia y fueron a dar sus bendiciones personalmente el rey y la reina al reino Tsukiyomi. Desde ese día la señora Hinamori y la señora Tsukiyomi se hicieron grandes amigas al igual que lo eran sus esposos. Al cabo de nueve meses le señora Tsukiyomi se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de su castillo dando a luz, a fuera estaba el señor Tsukiyomi esperando ansioso y preocupado al escuchar los gritos y quejidos de su amada, de repente se abrió la puerta de la habitación de donde se encontraba su esposa. La matrona salió con una gran sonrisa, poso su mano sobre el hombro del señor Tsukiyomi.

-Hay alguien que lo quiere conocer allá adentro, ya puede pasar-dijo amablemente.

El señor Tsukiyomi casi corrió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa. Allí estaba acostada en la cama su cara estaba roja por el esfuerzo del parto sus cabellos rubio caían elegante mente sobre la cama la cual sus sabanas eran blancas y estaba intactas ni una mancha de sangre-las matronas había cambiado las sabanas antes de que él entrara- la mirada de su esposa se posó en él y le sonrió para suelo mirar cariñosamente al bebe que tenía en sus brazos. El señor Tsukiyomi se acerca más a su esposa y al bebe que tiene en sus brazos. Al ir avanzando las dudas lo acongojan, dudas estúpidas como *_a quien se parecerá* _o_ *tendrá algún rasgo mío*_ o *_será niño o niña* _Pero todo dura fue desapareciendo ver el brillo se felicidad en los ojos de su esposa lo alivio y le dio valor *_Que importa, con que podamos hacer feliz a ese bebe todo marchara bien esta familia*_ Ya junto a su esposa, esta le dio un espacio para que él se pudiera sentar. Ella le entrego cuidadosamente él bebe a para que lo cargara, este temeroso lo recibió. Bajo ese montón de mantas se encontraba un bebe varón idéntico a su padre, este al percibir su parentesco se le hincho el pecho de orgullo. Él bebe tenía los ojos azul zafiro de su padre, al igual que el cabello de su padre, azul también, lo único que heredó de su madre físicamente fue la forma de su rostro, no es que tuviera rostro de mujer, (N/A: cof cof tadase cof cof) ¡Eso jamás!, solo que tenía rasgos muy elegantes. El pequeño dirigió su mirada curiosa de explorar hacia el hombre que lo estaba cargando. Su padre, nadie diría que no lo era, tendría que ser siego, sordo, mudo e imbécil. El pequeño alzo su manita y tomo un cabello de su padre y lo jalo. Era todo un travieso.

-¿Qué nombre le quieres poner?- pregunto la mujer.

-¿Quieres que elija yo? ¿Segura?-

-Sí, elije cualquiera-

-Mmm… Bayatan (N/A: discúlpenme si ofendo a alguien, es solo coincidencia)- dijo bromeando.

-Aruto no bromes- pidió la mujer.

-Entonces… Ikuto-

-Perfecto-

Así al transcurrir los años Ikuto fue creciendo ya había aprendido a caminar y a hablar era un niño encantador pero muy vivaz y travieso no se le escapaba ni una. Acababa de cumplir los dos años hace unos siete meses.

Un día en el castillo de la familia tsukiyomi recibieron la visita de la señora Hinamori, Ikuto ya la reconocía porque muy a menudo ella visitaba a su mamá, su padre le dijo que hacían cosas de chicas, mientras hacían cosas de chicas como tomar el té, comentar de los libros que leen, Ikuto y su padre cada vez que pueden van a jugar al patio trasero del castillo. Ikuto era un chico feliz.

Mientras tanto con las señoras Hinamori y Tsukiyomi en el salón del castillo conversaban de algo de gran importancia.

-Estoy embarazada- dijo feliz la señora Hinamori.

-Oh, Midori estoy tan feliz por ti-

-Sí, estoy tan ansiosa-

-¿Cuantos meses tienes?-

-Tengo cuatro meses, acabo de enterarme-

Y así pasaron los meses hasta el nacimiento de él bebe del reino Hinamori, la madre tenía a su bebe en brazos y su esposo se le acerca por la espalda y le susurra.

-¿Cómo esta Amu?-dijo el rey refiriéndose a su hija. Sí una niña. Tenía unos cabellos rosados y unos luminosos ojos ámbares.

-Está durmiendo-susurro la madre.

-¿La voy a dejar a su cuna?-consulto el rey.

-Claro. Tenla-dijo la madre entregándole la bebe.

Al cabo de un rato tocaron la puerta y la señora Hinamori abrió la puerta. Eran los Tsukiyomi, pero esta vez Ikuto no iba con ellos la señora Hinamori los dejo pasar a la sala le pidió que sentaran y ella también lo hizo al rato el rey Hinamori bajo de nuevo y se sentó junto a los demás.

-Discúlpenos por nuestra repentina visita-se disculpó el rey Aruto.

-O por favor no se disculpe su presencia se nos hace muy grata-contesto la señora Hinamori.

-Gracias. Bueno a lo que venimos… Bueno quero que nuestros hijos se comprometan-dijo directo el rey Aruto.

-¿Te refieres a Ikuto y a Amu? ¡Me parece estupenda idea! ¿No es así querida?-dio el rey Hinamori.

-¡Claro que es buena idea! Está decidido-dijo alegre la señora Hinamori.

-Que bien. Midori podemos hablar a solas-pido la señora Tsukuyomi.

-Claro vamos-dijo la señora Hinamori.

Ambas se fueron al patio trasero del castillo y tomaron asiento.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la señora Hinamori.

-Lo que pasa es que nuevamente estoy embarazada-dijo sonriendo.

-O te felicito y ¿Cuantos meses tienes?-

-Tengo siete meses-

-¿¡Tantos!?-

-Si ha sido un embarazo sorpresa, no he sentido los síntomas-

-Pero todo va con normalidad cierto-

-Claro, seguramente el próximo mes nazca mi bebe-

-¿Y cómo se lo tomo Aruto?-

-Igual de sorprendido que yo. Pero feliz-

Así termino ese día los reyes Tsukiyomi se marcharon felices a su castillo mientras los reyes Hinamori fueron a ver a su hija Amu.

**10 AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

**asta aquí la dejo para que se entusiasmen... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**10 AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

Era invierno

En el reino Hinamori todo estaba patas arriba. La razón. El décimo cumpleaños de la princesa Amu. Empleados corrían sin cesar por todo el castillo. Algunos preparando la fiesta y otros buscando a la princesa, si, se había escapado como la mayoría del tiempo. Pero la desesperación de sus padres no disminuía cada vez que la iban a ver a su habitación por las mañanas y no estaba en su cama. La mayoría de las veces se encontraba en el patio a pesar del frio, Amu era muy lista, siempre se saltaba las reglas pero con su carita de ángel nunca fue castigada por sus padres.

Lejos del castillo Hinamori se hallaba una chica peli rosada con una capucha celeste -que cubría perfectamente su cabello- corriendo y riendo feliz entre el bosque en sus manos llegaba unos patines de hielo. Amu se estaba dirigiendo al lago congelado para patinar, obviamente sin el permiso de sus padres. Al llegar al lago congelado se sentó en el suelo nevado y se sacó sus zapatos y los remplazo por sus patines de hielo, también se sacó su capucha y la dejo al lado de sus zapatos. Amu estaba vestida con una minifalda roja y unas pantis a rayas de gris y negro, un chaleco negro también. Rápidamente se metió en el hielo a patinar perfectamente.

Lo que Amu no sabía que alguien la había visto entrar al bosque y la había seguido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo niña?- dijo una voz.

Amu se asustó porque se suponía que estaba sola en el bosque. Dejo de patinar y dirigió temerosa mente la vista hacia la voz rogando por que no fuera uno de los guardias del castillo. No, no era un guardia era un chico de casi su edad. Se quedaron mirando una rato a Amu no le agrado ese chico desde el instante que lo vio.

-Patinando. ¿Acaso estas ciego?-dijo Amu con su personalidad cool y sexi.

-No lo estoy, pero si a eso el llamas patinar eres pésima- dijo el chico cruzando los brazos y acercándose a hielo.

Al chico por fin le dio la luz y Amu lo pedo ver perfectamente, peli azul, ojos zafiro, más alto que ella, tés morena, vestido con unas pantalones azules y una camisa negra, con una chaqueta negra y unas zapatos negros.

-Lárgate- dijo Amu furiosa ese chico le dio un golpe donde más le dolía. Patinar. Patinar era la vida de Amu y ese chico la insulto donde más le dolía. Solo con una frase.

-Sí, como su te fuera hacer caso mocosa- dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

Amu se enojó mucho así que salió del hielo, se sacó los patines y se puso sus zapatos y su capucha.

-¿Ya te vas?- dijo el chico.

-Claro no quiero gastar mí tiempo con tipos como tú-

-Se nota que no sabes quién soy-

-Y tú tampoco sabes quién soy yo bobo-dijo Amu dando por finalizada la conversación con ese chico, rogando por que no se vuelva a ver con el jamás en su vida.

_Pero el destino es muy sabio…_

Amu volvió a su castillo a escondidas y alcanzo a tomar el desayuno con sus padres. Su madre le dejo el vestido que tenía que ponerse Amu para la fiesta era un lindo vestido rosado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Por otro lado en el castillo Tsukiyomi padre e hijo estaban arreglándose para una fiesta.

-Listo papá- dijo el chico terminado reacomodar su corbata.

-Bien vamos a buscar a tu mamá y a tu hermana-dijo el padre abriendo la puerta.

Bajaron al salón y luego madre e hija bajaron.

(N/A: Utau tiene 9 años próximamente 10.)

(N/A: Amu tiene 10 años.)

(N/A: Ikuto tiene 13 años.)

La pequeña estaba con vestido morado sencillo pero encantador que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y su pelo rubio como siempre tomado en dos coletas. La madre vestía un vestido largo de color lila claro, su cabello rubio estaba suelto.

Cuando ya todos estaban listos tomaron un carruaje y partieron a la fiesta.

En el castillo Hinamori ya empezaron a llegar los invitados a la fiesta condes, reyes, amigos de la familia, personas que Amu no conocía en lo absoluto.

-¡Familia real Tsukiyomi!- anuncio el anunciador (N/A: =P no sé cómo se llama)

Todos miraron hacia la entrada del castillo, se abrieron las puertas de par en par y así entraron las cuatro personas que conformaban la familia.

Siguió la fiesta pero esta vez muchas personas centraban la mirada en los Tsukiyomi.

Silenciosamente Amu bajo del segundo piso saltándose esa molesta presentación miro a su alrededor, no conocía a nadie, así que se escapó al patio pero fue detenida en la puerta por su padre.

-¿A dónde crees que vas señorita?-pregunto sus padre.

-Padre por favor solo será un momento-

-¿Y dónde vas a estar?-

-En el patio. Cualquier cosa me llamas y vengo enseguida-dijo sonriendo.

-De acuerdo-

Así Amu se fue corriendo feliz hacia el patio, aprecio la noche tranquila que estaba llena de estrellas.

-Que tranquilidad-dijo Amu.

-También pensaba lo mismo- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Amu se volteo y se halló con el chico de hace un rato, sus mismos ojos zafiro y su alborotado peli azul, Amu tenía que admitirlo era atractivo pero de todos modos abría la boca y lo arruinaba todo era un maleducado

-¿Tú que haces aquí?-pregunto amu.

-Yo debería preguntar eso-

-Yo lo hice primero-

-Fui invitado a la fiesta-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, tienes algún problema-

"_Claro que sí, es mi fiesta" pensó Amu._

-Te apuesto que no tienes la menor idea de quien es la envidada de honor de la fiesta-

-No, ni tampoco me interesa-

-Me lo imaginaba… que desperdicio de invitación- suspiro resignada Amu

-¿Tienes algún problema con que no conozca la invitada de honor?-dijo Ikuto acercándose a Amu peligrosamente, en un intento de intimidarla, pero Amu no era tonta – ¿A caso la conoces?—dijo Ikuto deteniéndose en frente de Amu.

-Sí, si la conozco-dijo con un todo de superioridad—Porque soy yo—

-¿Tú? ¿Tú eres la hija del rey Hinamori?-pregunto pero no se intimido—Con que tú eres la niña caprichosa que organizo todo esta escandalo—se burló Ikuto.

- Te lo aclaro yo no organice nada de esto—dijo Amu desviando la mirada avergonzada porque ella estaba muy avergonzada de haber hecho tremenda fiesta solo por su cumpleaños—Me voy aquí ya se fue la tranquilidad—dijo Amu emprendiendo marcha a otra parte del patio donde no se encontrara ese chico.

-Espera—dijo Ikuto a sus espaldas. Amu solo de pura cortesía se detuvo pero no le dirigió la mirada-¿Cómo te llamas?—

-Wau ni siquiera sabias mi nombre. ¿Qué acaso vives en una nube o qué?—dijo Amu. Al no recibir respuesta solo se resignó a decir su nombre—Amu—

Ikuto se acercó de nuevo a Amu tomo su mano y la acerco a su boca (a la de Ikuto) haciendo que amu se volteara y lo mirase sorprendida.

-Hinamori Amu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto a sus servicios My Laide—dijo besando su mano y manteniendo una mirada penetrante en los ojos de Amu.

-Lo tomare en consideración- dijo alejando amablemente la mano de cualquier contacto físico con Ikuto.

-Me alegro—dijo Ikuto sonriendo.

Después de que Amu se alejó de Ikuto su padre la llamo para que volviera a la fiesta. Amu durante la fiesta también se hizo a miga de unos chicos de su edad Kukai (Hijo de un conde), Yaya (Hija de un economista), Rima (Hija de un millonario), Tadase (N/A: Tranquilos(as) no le gusta) (Hijo de un burgués muy rico), Nagihiko (Hijo de un conde) y Lulu (Hija de un príncipe de otro lugar).

De la nada mientras los chicos conversaban las luces se apagaron y un foco ilumino el estrado allí están los padres de Amu y los padres de Ikuto, quienes llamaron a Ikuto y a Amu. Cuando estaban todos en el estrado anunciaron que Amu ni Ikuto se esperaban.

-Gracias por venir damas y caballeros, esta fiesta no solo se hizo para celebrar el décimo cumpleaños de mí hija, sino que también anunciar al compromiso que hay entre nuestros hijos mayores, entre Ikuto y Amu, un aplauso por favor- dijo el padre el Amu alegre.

Amu estaba en blanco, literalmente en blanco, pensaba como y cundo se metió en esta embrollo sin siquiera ella darse cuenta. Ikuto por otra parte estaba de acuerdo, felizmente de acurdo tampoco es que se lo hallan comentado antes, solo que la particular actitud de Amu lo tenía cautivado desde que la vio patinar esta mañana como ella reaccionaba a sus bromas pesadas, con la elegancia que actuaba solo quería saber a qué punto Amu podía llegar. Sí, realmente lo tenía cautivado.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar también algunos gritos de felicitaciones todo sonreían menos Amu que estaba en blanco. Después de que terminaron lo aplausos y felicitaciones la música volvió a sonar, la atención ya no se centraba en ellos, así que Amu se bajó corriendo del estrado y se fue fuera de la fiesta. Sus padres y los de Ikuto la quedaron mirando cómo se marchaba, pero Ikuto actuó más rápido y la siguió antes de que cometiese una locura.

Busco en el patio, no la encontró. En los alrededores del castillo, no la encontró. Resignado Ikuto se devolvió a la fiesta cuando estaba caminando miro el castillo y aparte de las luces de la fiesta había una luz de una habitación. Ikuto intuyo que Amu se hallaba allí así que entro nuevamente al castillo y se dirigió a la habitación de dónde provenía la luz. Silenciosamente abrió la puerta y en la cama estaba Amu recostada sollozando, él se acercó lentamente y se sentó en la cama junto a ella, Amu se percató de su presencia y lo miro de reojo.

-¿Tú ya lo sabias no es así?—pregunto Amu.

-No, no lo sabía. Pero no estoy en desacuerdo-dijo Ikuto acercándose más.

-No le encuentro la gracia casarme con un desconocido-dijo Amu.

-Me parece interesante casarme contigo… por desgracia-dijo Ikuto.

-No deberían obligarnos a esto, es estúpido—dijo Amu.

-Mmm…-musito Ikuto.

-¿Te puedes largar de mi habitación?... por favor—dijo Amu exhausta.

-No sin antes darte tu regalo de cumpleaños—dijo Ikuto acercándose le más.

Estaban a solo centímetros, desgraciadamente Amu quedo totalmente atrapada por los ojos de Ikuto tan azules y profundos, éste sonrió.

-Y ¿Cuál es?—dijo Amu, esperando que algo le alegrase el resto del día.

Ikuto rápidamente tomo el rostro de Amu y le dio un beso en los labios. Amu no supo cómo reaccionar solo se quedó quieta por el momento solo sintió el roce de los labios de Ikuto, pero ese beso le estaba gustando y poco a poco fue correspondiendo, cerró sus ojos, Ikuto entre abrió sus ojos para ver la reacción de Amu, vio como le correspondía y se sonrojaba. Cuando a Ikuto y a Amu les comenzó a faltar el aire cortaron el beso.

-Feliz cumpleaños Amu- dijo Ikuto soltando la cara de ella y volvió a besar su mano con delicadeza y manteniendo la mirada en sus ojos. Y salió de la habitación la cerrar la puerta una gran sonrisa.

_"Me encantas Hinamori Amu"_ pensó Ikuto

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba una sonrojada Amu tocando sus labios recién besados.

-¡Grrr… Maldito Tsukiyomi Ikuto!-grito Amu a todo pulmón, Ikuto alcanzo a escuchar ese grito y sonrió todavía más.

* * *

**hasta aquí la dejo para que se entusiasmen... **


	3. Chapter 3

**capitulo 3**

* * *

Amu no pudo dormir por toda la noche. Al día siguiente bajo para tomar su desayuno con sus padres. Amu se había cambia de ropa obviamente entes de bajar pero estaba más pálida de lo normal cosa que les sorprendió a sus padres.

-¿Qué sucede mi princesa?-pregunto el padre.

Amu los miro con cara de Que-crees-tu

-Acaso ¿No estas feliz con tu compromiso?-pregunto la madre.

Amu no respondió solo se dedicó a comer su desayuno, esto no era un mero berrinche se trataba de su vida y de su felicidad y la iba a pasar el resto de su vida al lado de un desconocido que era un pervertido, profanador de cunas, que le robo su primer beso. Después de terminar su desayuno se levantó de la mesa agradeció por la comida y se retiró a su habitación. Así pasaron los años la relación entre los padres de Amu y ella no fue la misma pero poco a poco fue mejorando.

**6 AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

(N/A: Amu tiene 16)

(N/A: Ikuto tiene 19)

Amu estaba saliendo de su escuela acompañada de sus amigos Kukai, Yaya, Rima, Tadase, Nagihiko y Utau - si, Utau como tiene la misma edad de Amu se inscribió en la misma escuela y son muy amigas a pesar de que Utau sea hermana de Ikuto- eran los más populares de la escuela, todo los demás alumnos les daba en paso y los miraban con admiración pero esta vez la atención estaba centrada en la entrada de la escuela.

-¿Que está sucediendo?-pregunto Kukai.

-Si, por milagro no tenemos a nuestros fans acosándonos-dijo Rima.

-Mooo… Yaya quiere a todos sus fans prestándole atención ahora- dijo Yaya con un puchero.

-Jjajajaja- rieron todos a excepción de Yaya.

-A mí me agrada no estar siendo acosada- comento Utau.

-Pienso igual-dijo Amu

En la entrada de la escuela se encontraba un lujoso auto y el resto de los alumnos estaban alrededor de él. Como eran tantas personas no dejaban pasar a las personas que querían salir de la escuela.

-Estorban idiotas-dijo Amu.

Cada uno de los alumnos escucho les palabras de la sexi y cool Amu Hinamori. Todos y cada uno de ellos se izó a un lado dándoles el paso a la chica y sus amigos ya fuera de la escuela a Amu y sus amigos los esperaba una lujosa limusina, todos a acepción de Amu entraron a la limusina mientras el conductor les abría la puerta, Amu se acercó a la limusina pero fue detenida por unos brazos en su cintura y la alejo.

-Pero que rayos…-dijo Amu asustada. La estaban secuestrando y el chofer no estaba haciendo ¡Nada!

-Cuidase Señorita Amu- se despidió el chofer con la mano. ¡QUE! ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO. Pensaba Amu

De repente el secuestrador de Amu la metió en un auto en el asiento de copiloto y cerró la puerta con llave para que no pudiera salir. Él corrió rápidamente a su asiento de conductor. Amu quedo en blanco no podía créese que ese imbécil se atreviera hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Una furia la inundo haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban de pura furia, cuando el auto arando dejo una marca en el piso a causa de los neumáticos.

-¡QUE CARAJO ESTAS HACIENDO TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!-grito a todo pulmón Amu.

-¿Qué no ves? Te secuestro-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Si es lo más normal del mundo-dijo sínicamente Amu-¿Sabes que te puedo denunciar?-dijo Amu mientras el auto se estacionaba es un parque privado del pueblo.

-Amu tanto tu como yo sabemos que no serias capas de eso-dijo con un gran tono de confianza. Miro a Amu desafiante y burlón.

-No juegues con fuego Ikuto-escaro Amu acercándose a Ikuto peligrosamente, distrayéndolo por unos momentos, momento que utilizo para quitarles las llaves del auto y abrir su puerta y salir. Cerró la puerta de auto que tenía la ventanilla abajo, Amu se apoyó en la puerta metiendo la cabeza en el auto-Te lo repito Ikuto, No juegues con fuego-dijo victoriosamente y le lanzo las llaves a Ikuto. Amu se alejó adentrándome en el parque sabiendo que Ikuto la seguiría.

Por otro lado Ikuto maldecía para sus adentros por haber caído en las redes de Amu tan fácilmente, pero es que no lo podía evitar. Amu le encantaba. Tomo sus llaves y salió de su lujoso auto cerrándolo.

Ikuto alcanzo rápidamente a Amu corriendo.

-¿Un helado?-ofreció Ikuto a Amu para que esta bajara la guardia y pudieran pasar una tarde agradable.

-Mmm… ya sabes que si-dijo Amu.

-La palabra mágica-dijo Ikuto.

-Olvídalo no lo diré- dijo Amu que seguía caminando.

Ikuto con sus reflejos de gatos atrapo a Amu entre sus brazos.

-Dilo-

-Jamás-

-Te voy a castigar si no lo haces-dijo acercando sus labios a los de Amu-Y sabes, ese castigo me recuerda a un regalo que te he años hace años atrás-

Ikuto estaba a solo milímetros.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, p-po-por f-a-fa-vo-r-dijo Amu lamentablemente sonrojada por la cercanía de Ikuto.

-Así me gusta-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para marcharse rápidamente a comprar los helados.

Amu en sus pensamiento de se decía que Ikuto era un idiota, imbécil, pervertido y desconsiderado para así lograr esfumar su sonrojo. Siguió avanzando encontrando una banca que la daba la sombra.

-Ten-dijo Ikuto entregando le su helado-Es tu favorito, de chocolate-

-Si. ¿Cómo lo sabias?-pregunto Amu.

-Porque conozco a mi prometida-dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

-Mmm… pura suerte-dijo desviando la mirada y empezando a comer su helado.

-Si claro-dijo Ikuto sarcásticamente.

Ikuto también comenzó a comer su helado de chocolate así pasaron la tarde hasta que Amu le pidió a Ikuto que la llevara a su castillo, el accedió. En el auto no se dirigieron la palabra pero no era incómodo.

-Amu aun estas en desacuerdo con nuestro compromiso-dijo Ikuto mirándola de reojo.

Amu no se esperaba esa pregunta pero lo pensó, con Ikuto al comienzo lo encontraba un idiota paro hasta ahora su relación había cambiado a menudo pasaban tardes como estas pero nunca pasaban de solo su compañía, conversaban y reían, sin olvidar las bromas de Ikuto. Si, nunca se besaron a excepción del cumpleaños decimo de Amu. Pero a ella le agradaba que fuera así. Pero el orgullo es mayor.

-Si. ¿Y tú?-pregunte.

El la miro un poco decepcionado.

-Pero Amu, tú me dijiste que no te gustaría casarte con un desconocido, y yo no soy un desconocido para ti ¿O sí?-dijo evitando la pregunta con otra pregunta.

-No. No lo eres-

-¿Y entonces?-dijo estacionando su auto en el castillo Hinamori.

-Gracias por traerme-dijo Amu saliendo rápidamente del auto.

-¡Amu espera!-dijo Ikuto también saliendo del vehículo.

-Lo siento-susurro amu entrando al castillo.

Ikuto se detuvo en la puerta y golpeo la pared con frustración. Luego se fue a su castillo totalmente enojado.

* * *

**hasta aquí la dejo para que se entusiasmen... **


	4. Chapter 4

**capitulo 4**

* * *

**MESES DESPUÉS.**

Era de noche aproximadamente las 00:56 horas. Todo mundo estaba durmiendo en el castillo Hinamori a excepción de los guardias que a decir verdad igual dormían, dándole facilidad al chico de se escabullía en el castillo era veloz y silencioso, trepo un árbol y salto para caer en un bacón. Este chico veía con solo un propósito, ver a Amu, esta rutina la hacía dos veces a la semana, venia se escabullía y veía la princesa dormir, la mayoría de las veces entraba en su habitación y la contemplaba. Ese chico era Ikuto, pero claro ustedes ya lo sabían XD! Este entraba silenciosamente a su habitación y se apoyaba en la pared del balcón y la miraba nunca se cansaba de hacerlo, siempre descubría algo nuevo, como su respiración, sus gestos mientras dormía, la manera en que giraba cuando tenía un mal sueño, como de le alborotaba el pelo al dormir.

Al entrar en la habitación Ikuto como es costumbre se apoyó en la pared y la observo, tenía una pesadilla se notaba por el ceño fruncido de su rostro y la forma inquieta de dormir, la quería despertar, liberarla de esa pesadilla, pero no, no se atrevía ni no podía tocarla, si lo hacía se arriesgaba a que ella despertara y lo sorprendiera espiándola mientras dormía y conociendo a Amu como la conocía lo sacaría a patadas de la habitación y probablemente no lo quisiera volver a ver ni en pintura.

Este último tiempo o mejor dicho desde que Amu no supo responderle a Ikuto sobre lo del compromiso éste se ha alejado de ella, no porque ya no le interesase, eso jamás, pero Ikuto pensaba que lo mejor era darle su espacio, era Amu la que tenía que decidir e Ikuto no estaba ayudando en esa decisión preguntándole sobre el tema a cada rato. Pero Ikuto no podía evitar sentirse necesitado de su compañía, la extrañaba, la necesitaba, así que tomo la decisión de verla por las noches mientras ella dormía.

Así pasaba noches enteras hasta que veía que era hora de marcharse, esta vez y solo esta vez Ikuto se le acercó al oído y dijo:

-Te extraño-le susurro en el oído, respirando hondo y memorizando el olor de Amu. Flores.

Y rápidamente se separó de ella y salió fuera del castillo Hinamori burlando a los guardias.

**DÍAS DESPUÉS.**

Amu como siempre despertó atrasada para asistir a su escuela, se levantó, se bañó, se colocó su uniforme, peino su cabello, y finalmente bajo corriendo al comedor donde se encontraban sus padres tomando su desayuno.

-Buenos días hija-dijo su padre.

-Buenos días Amu- saludo su madre.

-Buenos días-dijo Amu sentándose a la mesa.

Rápidamente ésta comió su desayuno con varios intentos de asfixiarse para luego despedir se de sus padres y marcharse al colegio, pero claro sus padres no le permitían que ella se fuera pie así que un chofer la llevaba a todas partes en… UNA LIMUSINA, Amu pensaba que era demasiado llamativo pero esta vez no pudo convencer a sus padres.

Cuando la limusina se estaciono frente a la escuela el chofer rápidamente el abrió la puerta, Amu salido del vehículo, agradeció al chofer y se dirigió a su escuela.

Al entrar a su salón fue saludada por sus amigos amistosamente.

-Hola chiquitina-saludo Kukai revolviéndole el pelo a Amu.

-Amu~chi- dijo Yaya colgándose de su cuello.

-Hola Amu-saludo Rima tranquilamente o como una persona normal.

-Buenos días Amu~chan- saludo Tadase.

-Buenos días Amu-saludo Nagihiko.

-Ya deja a mi cuñada la Yaya, la vas a asfixiar-dijo Utau jalando a Yaya.

-Hola Amu-saludo Utau.

-Hola a todos-saludo Amu a sus amigos.

Luego entraron a clases diferentes:

Kukai – Tadase – Yaya, entraron al salón A.

Rima – Nagihiko, entraron en el salón C.

Utau – Amu, entraron en el salón B.

Amu y Utau tomaron asiento y empezaron a tomar apuntes de las asignaturas en las que estaban. Pero Amu no lograba concentrarse y sin darse cuenta dejo de anotar lo apuntes pero su mano seguía sosteniendo su lápiz y éste se seguía moviendo, al darse cuenta dirigió la mirada a su cuaderno y se sorprendió, en él vio un hermoso retrato bien definido de… Ikuto. No lo podía creer como su inconsciente podía divagar así. Tenía que admitirlo su retrato le quedo de maravilla al igual que su dueño. (N/A: me refiero a Ikuto)

Amu no había visto a Ikuto estos meses muy a menudo, lo veía pasar, pero ni una sola mirada, nada, esa indiferencia por parte de Ikuto la puso furiosa y triste, Amu de esta forma se dio cuenta de… lo inmaduro que podía llegara a ser Ikuto al estar haciéndole la _"ley del hielo"_, típico berrinche de niño mimado, pero a pesar de todo lo extrañaba, cabe decir que al comienzo se sintió aliviada de que él la dejara de molestar, pero al pasar el tiempo, días, semanas, meses, realmente lo comenzó a extrañar, pero su orgullo era demasiado fuerte para hacer algo al respecto, no se iba a doblegar.

-Amu ese no es Ik…- Utau fue interrumpida por el seco golpe que dio el cuaderno de Amu al ésta cerrarlo viendo se tremenda mente avergonzada por el retrato que acaba de hacer y que fue descubierto por Utau que se sentaba a su lado-… uto, ¿Es él no?-

-¿¡Que!? ¡No! Es otra persona-respondió Amu nerviosamente.

-¿Así? ¿Entonces quién es?- pregunto Utau no del todo convencida por la respuesta de Amu.

-Es… es… el protagonista de un libro que estoy leyendo-dijo rápidamente.

Era de saber que Utau no le creería porque a Amu lo le gustaban los libros ni lo más mínimo, y eso ella lo sabía perfectamente, Utau reconocería a su hermano donde sea y ese cuaderno que Amu ocultaba tanto tenía en una de sus páginas el retrato de su hermano, ella lo reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Y qué libro seria ese Amu?-pregunto Utau.

-Mmm… La odisea-respondió Amu.

-Está bien Amu te creo- mintió Utau sonriendo. Esta noticia iría directamente a su hermano y que probablemente disimularía su felicidad, como siempre lo hacía.

Luego las clases tomaron la rutina habitual, cuando salieron de clases los fans de los chicos lo rodearon al instante que terminaron las clases, es como si asistieran a la escuela solo para eso ni siquiera por las clases, y la única feliz con esa cantidad de atención era Yaya que sonreía feliz y contenta, por otro lado Rima y Utau dirigían miradas frías para espantar a los fans cosa que no funcionaba porque los volvía aun peor, Nagihiko, Tadase, Kukai y Amu, solo trataban de mantener la calma con sus fans.

Luego de que se esparcieran los fans a todos los chicos, a excepción de Yaya, dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-Por fin afuera- dijo Utau.

-Si ya me tienen harta-agrego Rima.

-Vamos no es para tanto-dijeron Kukai y Nagi.

-Si los chicos tienen razón no hay de que alterarse-dijo Tadase.

Amu no hizo comentario alguno está todavía distraída, solo tenía la mirada fija en el lugar donde solía estacionarse Ikuto y "raptarla", esas tardes todavía invadían la cabeza de Amu y al parecer no la iban a dejar tranquila. Una bocina la saco de su ensoñación trayéndola bruscamente a la realidad, fijo la mirada en un nuevo objetivo: el lugar donde proviniese ese sonido. Por un instarte Amu pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera Ikuto, pero era su limusina que la venia a recoger.

-Bueno, adiós chicos nos vemos el lunes- se despidió Amu.

-Espera Amu- la retuvo Utau-Porque no nos juntamos tú, Rima y yo el fin de semana y tenemos unos días de chicas-dijo sonriendo.

Rima asintió esperando la afirmación de Amu. Pero ésta tenía otros planes.

Amu bajo la cabeza y contesto:

-Lo siento, pero esta vez no podre aceptar su invitación-

-¿Pero por qué?-pregunto Utau.

-Voy a estar ocupada, lo siento-dijo Amu dirigiéndose a la limusina.

Y así el vehículo arranco cuando la princesa se subió en éste. El viaje como siempre fue en total silencio, desde pequeña se acostumbró a eso. El silencio.

Al llegar a su castillo fue saludada por el mayordomo que le pido su mochila y su chaqueta, Amu se las entrego sin protestar, al adentrarse en el castillo se encontró con una gran sorpresa. En el salón se encontraban conversando la familia Tsukiyomi - sin incluir a Utau porque estaba en su castillo – y sus padres, éstos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Amu y le sonrieron amablemente, ella les saludo con la mano para no estropear la conversación, pero su presencia no pasó desapercibida por los reyes Tsukiyomi que voltearon a verla y le sonrieron y saludaron con la mano, ella también les saludo; por otro lado estaba Ikuto que solo la miro de reojo y era una mirada cortante y a Amu le partió el corazón, éste rápidamente desvió la mirada y le dio la espalda. Amu sintió las ganas de derrumbarse en ese preciso instante pero se contuvo, ni rápida, ni lentamente se fue del salón y se dirigió a su habitación. Al por fin entrar en ésta de derrumbo sobre su cama y empezó a llorar silenciosamente.

**AMU POV**

Que le sucede a Ikuto porque se comporta así conmigo y… ¿Por qué rayos estoy llorando por él? Maldición cómo es posible que allá cambiado tanto, como es posible que me valla a casar con él.

_"Porque lo amas"_

Que rayos ahora mi conciencia me habla, me estoy volviendo loca.

**FIN DE AMU POV**

* * *

**hasta aquí la dejo para que se entusiasmen... **


	5. Chapter 5

**capitulo 5**

* * *

**1 SEMANA DESPUÉS.**

Amu estaba durmiendo en su habitación, ya era verano, y con este calor le costaba quedarse dormida, pero lo logro, por el calor dejo su balcón con la ventana abierta totalmente para que entrara el viento fresco.

Esta era una de las noches en donde Ikuto visitaba a Amu.

Cuando éste entro se sorprendió encontrase con la ventana del balcón abierta. Después de apoyo en la pared como de costumbre y la observaba.

Por otro lado Amu mientras dormía su subconsciente le pegaba cachetadas para que despertara como si fuera de suma urgencia, pero como le costaba tanto dormirse no hizo caso. Luego su subconsciente llego con un gran mazo y la comenzó a golpear, gritándole y exigiéndole que se despertara, Amu esta vez sí hizo caso y poco a poco abrió sus ojos en la obscuridad, se encontró con un par de ojos azul zafiro que la miraban con ternura y asombro.

-¿Ikuto?... eres tú-dijo emocionada.

Dirigió la mirada a la lamparita de masa que tenía junto a su cama y la encendió, volvió la mirada a donde estaban ese par de ojos zafiros pero ya no había nada.

_"Nada, como es posible si yo lo vi"_ pensaba Amu asombrada y decepcionada a la vez, por segunda vez su mente le pasaba una mala jugada.

**MESES DESPUÉS.**

Nuevamente se armó el alboroto en el castillo Hinamori, razón: Decimoséptimo cumpleaños de la princesa Amu y como de costumbre en estas fechas ésta se escabullía del castillo.

Ahora corría una joven cumpleañera con su típica capa celeste que cubría tanto su largo cabello rosa como ya su desarrollado cuerpo, ella estaba riendo, feliz y contenta habiendo algo que ya parecía habitual en invierno pero sobretodo en su cumpleaños, ir al lago ya congelado a patinar.

Cuando lo tuvo en frente rápidamente de coloco sus patines y se sacó la capucha y se pudo a patinar cerro sus ojos mientras patinaba mientras escuchaba la música de la naturaleza.

De repente Amu empezó a hacer elegantes impresionantes piruetas en el hielo, ya se podría decir que era una profesional.

Pero algo hacía falta, algo para que todo esto fuera igual a su décimo cumpleaños y eso era Ikuto, el cual ya no veía hace mucho tiempo.

La vez que alucino con él en su habitación se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de él, pero lo peor es que ella estaba dudando que Ikuto sintiese lo mismo que ella, su repentino alejamiento la tenía destrozada.

Repentinamente todo su ánimo se desvaneció sus granas de patinar se esfumaron, lenta y desanimadamente salió del bosque ya con sus zapatos, su capucha y sus patines en la mano, entro al castillo caminado cabizbaja nadie la molesto a la entrada por que estaba demasiado ocupados con su cumpleaños, así que se fue a su habitación, en su cama había un hermoso vestido rojo. Tan solo pero que su madre de lo compro y lo trajo, Amu lo tomo con cuidado y lo colgó el su armario. Paso toda la tarde acostada en su cama nadie la molesto, ni toco su puerta a excepción de cuando una sirvienta le traía la comida a Amu pero solo se comió la mitad de su comida. No estaba de ánimos.

Empezó a atardecer y amu a regañadientes se levantó y se bañó, salió del baño con solo un toalla que cubría su cuerpo, busco ropa interior y se la coloco, se secó el pelo y lo peino, tomo del armario su vestido para la fiesta y se lo coloco.

El vestido estaba inspirado en Grecia, tenía un hombro y era apretado alrededor de su cuerpo y cintura, luego caía sobre sus caderas como un rio de seda carmesí, era hermoso. Amu toco la tela de su vestido con cariño, su madre tenía gustos maravillosos.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo Amu.

-Hola, hija, wau te queda perfecto-dijo su madre entrando a la habitación y cerrándola.

-Gracias mamá, me encanta-dijo Amu sonriendo.

-Tengo una idea- dijo la madre tomando el cabello de Amu-Te voy hacer una cola de caballo alta para que luzcas tu cuello-dijo acomodando los cabellos. Al cabo de unos momentos ya tenía su peinado.

-Gracias-

Su mamá llevaba un hermoso vertido verde largo con un tajo en costado que dejaba ver su pierna, en cualquiera se hubiera visto mar, como una zorra, pero es en su madre lucia elegante y refinado, también tenía su pelo tomado pero este era un tomate.

-Hija- dijo la mujer tomado a su hija por los hombros-Feliz Cumpleaños-la abrazo fuertemente. La madre por fin se estaba resignando a que su hija que era una chica mayor, ya tenía 17 años y no era cualquier cosa.

Amu correspondió a ese abrazo.

-Es hora de bajar tus amigos te están esperando-dijo alejándose de su hija y tomando su mano-Vamos-

-Vamos- repitió Amu y la siguió.

Madre e hija bajaron tranquila y elegante mente las escaleras que daban al 1 piso y salón de la fiesta, todos los invitados enfocaron la vista en ellas. Mientras bajaban Amu inmediatamente dio con sus amigos que la miraban pero ella estaba buscando al chico de ojos zafiros, melena azul y personalidad arrogante.

Al por fin librase de los saludos de las personas de cargos altos e importantes se dirigió a sus amigos que las esperaban en una mesa apartada para que nadie los molestara.

-Fuifuiuuuu-silbo Kukai, halando a Amu por su vestido.

-Amu~chi te vez hermosa… feliz cumple-dijo Yaya que traía un lindo vestido rosa pálido con muchos adornas y brillos.

De repente como si hubieran sido cambiados los roles de Yaya por los de Utau y Rima, estas últimas se le lanzaron encima a Amu abrazándola con fuerza.

-Amu~chan… te ves tan linda con ese vestido-dijeron ambas mientras la abrazaban. Después de un rato la soltaron porque notaron la falta de aire por parte de Amu, la estaban ahogado-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-digieren nuevamente, entregándole cada una un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo a Amu, ella lo recibió y agradeció a las chicas, Yaya también le entrego su regalo que tenía un envoltorio muy particular era de patitos de hule con un fondo rosado, típico de Yaya.

Utau traía un vestido largo de color morado muy lindo y juvenil.

Rima traía un vertido un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color blanco.

-Feliz cumpleaños Amu—dijo Tadase entregándole su regalo envuelto en un papel amarillo de regalo. Amu le agradeció amablemente y lo recibió.

-Feliz cumple chiquitina- dijo Kukai entrándole su regalo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Amu-dijo Nagi.

Sin que Amu se diera cuenta una persona estaba detrás de ella, y esta se aclaró la garganta para así llamar su atención, Amu se dio vuelta y se sorprendió de sobremanera, no había visto a esa persona hace mucho tiempo. Amu sin dudarlo corre a abrazar a la persona.

-Lulu, tanto tiempo que bueno que pudiste venir-dijo Amu después del abrazo.

(N/A: ¿A quién se esperaban? ¿A Ikuto? Jajajajajaja pues no jajajajajá)

-Si valió la pena el viaje según veo, Amu estas presiona-dijo Lulu observándola.

-¡Que! Y tu mírate pareces una modelo-

La visita de Lulu alegro de sobremanera a Amu, así pasaron gran parte de la noche a excepción de que amu tenía que dar algunos discursos sobra lo agradecida que estaba por la visita de todos, algunos bailes lentos con su padre y otros hombres mayores que ella tuvo que admitirlo se divirtió. Luego llegó la hora de abrí los miles de regalos que le habían llegado, pero decidió abrirlos en privado.

En todo le noche no había visto al chico de ojos zafiros, melena azul y personalidad arrogante, era una lástima, Amu esperaba que esa noche pudiera aclarar las cosas con el pero como no lo había visto descarto esa oportunidad. Utau logro percibir la decepción de Amu a través de su sonrisa fingida, la tomo del brazo y la alejo de la fiesta un momento.

-¿Qué sucede Utau?-

-No finjas-dijo seria-Lo ciento-

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-Por Ikuto-

-¿Por Ikuto?- repitió Amu.

-Sí, porque no quiso venir a la fiesta-

-A eso, no te preocupes-fingió una linda sonrisa de despreocupación.

-Amu… sé que te duele-

-No tiene por qué dolerme Utau-

-¿Que no te duele?, Amu tal vez la gente no lo note pero yo noto que has estado fingiendo todo esta noche un linda sonrisa para no preocupar a nadie, Ikuto fue un idiota, no entiendo lo que le está sucediendo, sé que te duele, en la forma que te mira, y la repentina forma en que te evita. También sé que lo amas y con mayor razón te duele-dijo Utau tomándole la mano para que Amu se sintiera apoyada.

Amu al verse expuesta de esa manera con Utau, en la forma en que detecto fácilmente sus sentimientos no pudo evitar las ganas de llorar.

-Sí, lo amo, y tal vez yo tenga la culpa de que él se esté comportando así-dijo soltando más lágrimas.

-No Amu, tú no tienes la culpa de nada- dijo abrazando a su amiga.

Amu no contesto pero ella por dentro todavía se acordaba de que la última vez que salió con Ikuto no supo responder su pregunta y huyo como un cobarde que no sabía enfrentar sus problemas. Se alejó de Utau se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y de sus mejillas respiro profundamente mirando el cielo en un intento de calmarse. Cuando lo logro Amu y Utau volvieron a la fiesta y siguieron celebrando.

Por fin se dio por acabada la fiesta de cumpleaños todos los invitados se marcharon y Amu y su familia se despidieron de cada uno de ellos.

-Ahh, la pase tan bien esta noche, gracias papá, mamá-dijo Amu abrazando a sus padres.

-No hay de que pequeña-dijo su padre acariciando su cabello rosa.

-Claro, este es tu día-dijo la madre acariciando la espalda de su hija.

-Amu te tenemos una noticia-dijo el padre apartándose.

-¿Se lo decimos?-pregunto la mujer.

-Claro-dijo sonriéndole a su mujer.

-Bien, Amu, vas a tener un hermano o hermana-anuncio la madre.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Amu sin poder creérselo.

-Sí, lo que escuchaste-confirmo el padre.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Qué felicidad!-dijo Amu feliz.

-Qué bueno que te alegra la noticia, hija-dijo la madre.

-Como no lo voy a estar-contesto Amu.

La familia Hinamori se iba a expandir, porque venía un nuevo miembro a la familia, el cual sería recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Después de la noticia todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Amu por su parte entro a su habitación la cual estaba repleta de sus regalos todavía no abiertos, paso por al lado de ellos sin pisarlos y se quitó su vertido rojo para ponerse algo más cómodo como su pijama, luego se sentó en el piso y comenzó a abrir sus regalos, bastante refinados cabe decir, luego los guardo y ordeno, todos los papeles de regalos los boto en el basurero que tenía en su pieza.

Se acercó a su tocador para deshacer su moño y dejar su largo cabello suelto, al dejar su moño en el tocador vio una caja azul marina con una nota debajo.

_"¿Otro regalo?"_ pensó Amu.

Tomo la nota y leyó.

_Feliz cumpleaños Princesa Hinamori_

_Atte. Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

Amu no lo podía creer Ikuto le había traído un regalo, pero en la forma en que le escribió la nota parecía más por obligación que por afecto ese regalo, pero al fin y al cabo tomo la caja y la abrió dentro de ella había un collar de plata fina con una cruz. No lo dudo dos veces para colocárselo en el cuello, luego apretó la cruz contra su pecho y se acostó en su cama y durmió tranquilamente esa noche de invierno.

* * *

**hasta aquí la dejo para que se entusiasmen... **


	6. Chapter 6

**capitulo 6**

* * *

**1 MES DESPUÉS.**

El invierno había llegado a su fin para darle paso a la primavera la cual esta vez azotaba con todo su calor tanto en el día como en la noche.

Era de noche, una calurosa noche, tanto así que la princesa solo llevaba ropa interior un una polera negra de tirante bastante ligera, también dejo la ventana de su balcón abierta para que entrara el aire fresco.

Esta era un noche de esas donde Ikuto iba a ver a Amu, cuando dieron las doce de la noche él ya estaba de pie en el balcón de su prometida, si, todavía lo era, entro en su cuarto y mera sorpresita se encontró cundo vio a Amu acostada en su cama durmiendo con solo con una ligerísima polera de color negro y su ropa interior también negra y sin una tapa de la cama cubrirla dejándola expuesta a la vista de Ikuto que se sonrojo al instante, nunca la había visto tan ligera de ropa en su vida. Iba a dejar de lado su visita por esta noche esta que se percató de algo, en su cuello yacía un collar de plata se acercó para comprobar si era el que él le regalo. Sin darse cuenta Ikuto, él ya tenía una pierna sobre la cama y su rostro muy cerca del de Amu, con su mano derecha tomo el collar del cuello de Amu, lo observo, y sí, era el collar que él le regalo este cumpleaños, una incontenible alegría acudió a su rostro embozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al saber que Amu llevase el collar, al dejar al collar de nuevo en su lugar paso a llevar la piel de Amu sube y cálida, una corriente eléctrica desde el brazo hasta la punta de los pies, hacia tanto que no tocaba a Amu que con ese simple rose lo dejo con ganas de más, lenta y delicadamente llevo su mano a la mejilla de ella y la acaricio, la misma electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo, trago seco, no se podía arriesgar más, no la quería perder y si no era cuidadoso la despertaría y probablemente lo mandaría freír monos a la China. Dio un paso atrás recuperando su fuerzo de voluntad pero esta flaqueo, Ikuto se quedó de pie observando a Amu mientras en su mente se llevaba a cabo la tercera guerra mundial entre la conciencia y la pasión.

Amu abrió los ojos al sentir el movimiento ajeno del su cama, frente ella había una silueta alta y delgada, al pestañar un par de veces aclaro su vista adormilada y vio claramente de quien se trataba. Era Ikuto. Se quería asegurar de que no era una alucinación como la última vez.

Ikuto y su tercera guerra mundial mental quedaron sorprendidos, Amu había despertado y él se esperaba lo peor, dio un paso atrás.

-Ikuto- dijo Amu levantándose de la cama.

-Amu… Amu yo-dijo Ikuto dando otro paso atrás.

-Eres real-dijo Amu-dando un paso.

-Déjame explicarte…-

-Estúpido-

Ahí iba la peor pesadilla de Ikuto, estaba por comenzar. Dijo otro paso más atrás.

-Engreído-dijo Amu avanzando otro pasó.

-Presumido-dijo Amu avanzando otro pasó mientras Ikuto retrocedía otro

-Amu yo...- intento excusarse Ikuto.

-Inmaduro- otro pasó. Ikuto retrocedió otro y choco contra la pared donde solía apoyarse a observar a Amu.

-Maldito-dio otro paso quedando frente a él, lo tenía en frente había soñado tantas veces con volver a ver a Ikuto y esto no era lo que tenía planeado, tantas preguntas y dudas se acumularon en su mente, no lo había visto hace mucho, sin darse cuenta soltó dos lágrimas.

-Me tengo que marchar- dijo Ikuto. Temiendo que Amu lo mandara volar se quería evitar eso, no lo soportaría.

-No, no te vas a ir- piso su mano como barrera, ella sabía que no era la gran cosa pero no permitiría que Ikuto escapara de nuevo- ¿Cómo es posible que me dejaras sola casi por un año, Ikuto?-pregunto comenzando a llorar-No sabes cómo te odio por eso-dijo tomando la camisa de Ikuto-Te odio por como invades mi mente cada noche, odio que ya no me secuestres, odio que mi inconsciente me traicione y termine escribiendo tu nombre en mi cuaderno, odio ya no tenerte cerca y por sobretodo odio saber que me he enamorado de ti-dijo tomando la mejilla de Ikuto tomo valor y lo beso desesperadamente. Ikuto quedo sorprendido ante la confesión de Amu, no lo había mandado a volar y estaba realmente feliz. Él también la beso con la misma desesperación de ella, la quería cerca, y para siempre, tomo su cintura y la levanto, Amu por su parte supo exactamente qué hacer, entrelazo su piernas alrededor de la cadera de Ikuto y este giro dejando a Amu apoyada en la pared. Ambos maldijeron el aire necesario para vivir porque lo único que querían para vivir era el uno al otro, tomaron aire agitadamente mirándose a los ojos.

-Te odio-dijo Amu agitadamente con la mano en la nuca de Ikuto y la otra en su hombro.

-Lo sé, yo también te amo-y la volvió a besar.

Se siguieron besando después de tanto tiempo, sus cuerpos, sus labios exigían estar en contacto con el otro por toda la eternidad, sus manos explorar terreno desconocido del otro, apreciar la calidez del otro le brindaba, y sobre todo seguir sintiendo esa corriente eléctrica que se formaba a poner sus cuerpos en contacto, como se les erizaba la piel.

-Te odio- dijo Amu mientras lo besaba.

Ikuto rio simplemente, sabía que no gesticulaba hace mucho tiempo porque al estar con Amu él era feliz y al tenerla tan lejos no podía ser feliz pero la tenía entre sus brazos, la estaba besando desesperadamente como hace tantos años quiso repetir después de su cumpleaños.

Amu cortó el beso y rápidamente abrazo a Ikuto ocultando su rostro sonrojado en el cuello de chico, su respiración era agitada.

-Te odio tanto- dijo Amu cohibida

Ikuto comprendió que tal vez si hubiera funcionado el tema de la distancia para que Amu aclarara sus sentimientos pero también dejo en Amu una gran angustia, la cual él estaría dichoso de apaciguar. Llevo a se acerca a la cama de Amu- ella todavía estaba sobre Ikuto y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de soltarlo cosa que lo alegro- y se sentó. Con sus manos acaricio los largos cabellos de Amu y acaricio su espalda lenta y pausadamente, poco a poco los hombros de Amu dejaron de estar tensos haciendo que el abrazo que Amu le proporcionaba a Ikuto fuera más acogedor.

Por esa noche ya no faltaban las palabras, nadie dijo nada. Solo se acurrucó el uno al lado del otro sobre la cama de Amu, el único sonido que inundo la noche en esa habitación la respiración calmada y pausada de ambos jóvenes.

* * *

**hasta aquí la dejo para que se entusiasmen... ahora necesito que ustedes me dejen una opinión de lo que quieren que suceda en esta historia.**

**¿Quieren lemon? ¿No lo quieren?**

**O cualquier otra opción que tengan en mente me la envían por favor.**


	7. Chapter 7

**capitulo 7**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Amu despertó de manera bastante agradable. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada zafiro de Ikuto, él estaba apoyado en su codo y su mano sostenía su cabeza la miraba de una manera que Amu no supo interpretar pero le agrado de todas formas.

-Buenos días princesa- dijo Ikuto tomando la cintura de Amu y acercándola a él.

-No fuiste un sueño ¿Verdad?- pregunto tocando la mejilla de Ikuto.

-Bueno, soy el sueño de toda chica, soy irresistible no lo puedo evitar…. Pero no, no soy un sueño- dijo bromeando, tomo la mano de Amu que estaba en su mejilla y la acaricio con su pulgar.

Amu sonrió.

-Me alegro- Amu abrazo a Ikuto- Eres un engreído, un egoísta y por sobretodo "te odio" (ya sabemos que ese "te odio" es un "te amo")

-Yo también- respondió Ikuto besando la palma de la mano de Amu con mucho cariño y como siempre clavándole la mirada, haciendo sonrojar a Amu.

-Como te extrañe- dijo Amu delineando los labios de Ikuto con su pulgar.

Ikuto miro a Amu como si fuera lo más tierno y hermoso que allá visto, provocándole un sonrisa. Lentamente se acercó a Amu juntando sus frentes.

-Yo también- dijo Ikuto cerrando los ojos e inspirando el aroma dulce de Amu.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Amu sonrojándose aún más si era posible.

-Te extrañe en todos los sentidos… y eso incluye tu aroma- dijo inhalando otra vez.

-No hagas eso-

-Chiisss-

Ikuto abrió los ojos y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Amu y empezó a quejase a través de un ¿gruñido? .Amu sin saber que hacer solo le acaricio la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Amu al oído de Ikuto.

-Me tengo que ir sino quiero causarte problemas- susurro escondiendo más su rosto en mi cuello.

-Eres muy tierno- dijo Amu acariciando el peli azul cabello de Ikuto –Pero tienes razón.

Ikuto suspiro pesada mente y se alejó de Amu, se sentó en la cama y la miro.

-Amu necesito que te des la vuelta porque si me estas mirando no voy a poder ser capaz de marcharme, no tengo mucha fuerza de voluntad que digamos-dijo mirando a Amu.

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo Amu dándose media vuelta cubriéndose con las mantas.

Ikuto tomo sus zapatos y se los puso, había dormido con ropa – como todo un caballero, el respetaba a su dama – un poco incómodo pero había valido la pena. Amu, ella lo amaba y se lo había dicho, a su manera, pero así era ella y aunque pudiera cambiar algo de ella él no lo arria por nada del mundo porque ya entonces no sería Amu, SU Amu.

Amu acato la orden de Ikuto al pie de la letra, a pesar de que el cochón de la cama se movió por el peso de Ikuto ella se mantuvo como él se lo ordeno. Vio un brazo de Ikuto frente a su cuerpo y siento un brazo detrás.

Quieta, así permaneció Amu porque no tenía nada que temer. Era Ikuto solo él.

Ikuto se acercó lentamente a hacia Amu respirando en su nuca, se acercó mas al rostro de Amu y le planto un beso en la mejilla, sintió la tensión y la relajación de algunos músculos del cuerpo de Amu, también vio como ella sonreía mientras él la besaba en la mejilla. Y eso a él le fascino, le fascino en la forma en que ella reaccionaba ante los gestos y contactos que le hacía a ella.

-Me voy- dijo Ikuto alejándose de su amada.

Amu ya no se quedó quieta al contrario se sentó en su propia cama deteniendo a Ikuto sosteniéndolo de la manga de su camisa.

-Ikuto…-

-Dime –

-Vas a volver ¿verdad?... ¿no me vas a dejar?-

-No querida mantén la calma, pero tal vez ya no sea necesario de que me trepe por tu habitación para verte, voy a poder entrar por una puerta- sonrió

-Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo Amu soltando la manga de Ikuto.

Él tomo su barbilla y beso la frente de Amu.

-Adiós- dijeron ambos a la vez.

**3 DIAS DESPUES…**

Amu estaba corriendo nuevamente por el bosque con su capa habitual que cubría su larga cabellera rosada. Estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El bosque esta vez no estaba cubierto de nieve, estaba verde y frondoso, pájaros cantaban y arbustos se movían por los animales que andaban merodeando, después de unos minutos se en centro con su lago que obviamente no estaba congelado.

Se sacó la capa, la dejo en el suelo y se sentó en ella. Amu vestía unos pantalones y una sudadera con capucha, se quedó observando la naturaleza que rodeaba en lago, los altos pinos y los bajos arbustos. Luego se recostó y disfruto la brisa en su cara.

Un beso en la mandíbula el sobresalto abriendo los ojos como platos.

Sonrisa pervertida

Ojos zafiro

Peli azul

En pocas palabras… Ikuto.

-Buenos días princesa- dijo alegre dándole otro beso donde mismo, haciendo sonrojar a Amu.

Ikuto estaba sobre ella pero estaba sosteniendo su propio pero para no aplastar a Amu

-Ikuto… casi me metas del susto, no te oí venir- dijo posando sus manos en los hombros de Ikuto.

-Esa era la idea-

-Mmm… ¿Me dejas sentarme?-

-No- dijo Ikuto sentándose al lado de Amu y recostándose el estómago de ella –Así estoy cómodo-

* * *

**hasta aquí la dejo para que se entusiasmen... ahora necesito que ustedes me dejen una opinión de lo que quieren que suceda en esta historia.**

**¿Quieren lemon? ¿No lo quieren?**

**O cualquier otra opción que tengan en mente me la envían por favor.**


	8. Chapter 8

**capitulo 8**

* * *

2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS…

Amu estaba saliendo de su escuela con Rima y Utau. El día tenía una constante y agradable visa a acompañando el sol, al arecer estaba todo más tranquilo con respecto a las alumnas del colegio ya no habían alborotos, la razón, Ikuto ya no acudía al colegio.

Como era común sus amigos se fueron por distintos caminos hacia sus casas, esta vez amu ya no necesitaba a su chofer ya que tenía su propio auto, se lo habían regalado sus padres hace una semana atrás; era un descapotable color gris, tenía vidrios blindados y polarizados, con asientos de cuero negro y tenía un motor de 1500 caballos de fuerza.

Al entrar en SU automóvil encendió el motor provocando el agradable rugido, pero, esta vez tenía que ir directo a casa. Salió del estacionamiento de su escuela y empezó a avanzar en su coche por las calles de Tokio y tuvo suerte todos los semáforos le dieron en verde, al estar a 5 cuadras de su casa un estúpido conductor de le atraviesa en el camino bloqueándole el paso, Amu gracias a dios freno a tiempo pero su automóvil choco un poco contra el otro provocando una pequeña abolladura.

A Amu luego de que se le pasara el susto se bajó furiosa de su automóvil, quería encarar el desgraciado o desgraciada que no sabía conducir y que por poco la mata, dio grandes zancadas hasta llegar hasta el otro automóvil, dio golpes en la ventana del conductor exigiendo que la bajara para ver su rostro y decirle unas cuantas verdades.

-HEY, GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA, baja la ventanilla y da la cara, ESTÚPIDO- grito Amu.

Lentamente la ventanilla del automóvil, negro polarizado y blindado, bajo.

-Vaya con esa boquita comes…. Y me besas- dijo el conductor.

-Eres TÚ UN… -dijo Amu dándose cuenta de lo que el conductor le había dicho.

"QUE ELLA LO HABIA BESADO" pensó Amu.

Amu se agacho más para ver de quien se trataba el idiota que había mera estupidez… y… el conductor tenía razón… Amu lo había besado… Entonces el estúpido conductor era Ikuto.

Amu abrió los ojos como platos había esperado de todos un semi-accidente automovilístico menos de Ikuto. E Ikuto sonrió totalmente complacido por su "casual" encuentro, salió de su auto el cual no recibió ni un rasguño por el choque.

-¿No me vas a saludar?-pregunto Ikuto apoyándose en su auto.

-¿Cómo quieres que salude el tipo que choco mi auto?-contesto Amu apuntando a Ikuto.

- Y ¿Cómo debes….- dijo Ikuto tomando la mano de Amu con la que lo apuntaba y la coloco entre él y su auto -…. saludar a tu prometido?- termino de decir colocando una mano en la clavícula de Amu.

Amu dejo pálidos a los tomates porque se sonrojo de una manera… Bajo la mirada

-Salúdame Amu… por favor-pidió Ikuto

Como pudo y venciendo a su propio orgullo alzo la mirada.

-Hola, Ikuto-contento Amu.

Ikuto sonrió nuevamente.

-Hola, Amu- contesto Ikuto besando la frente de su prometida (N/A: hay que lindo suena esa palabra C: )

-Me tengo que ir, me esperan en casa- dijo Amu.

-No te preocupes ya hable con tus padres y te tengo solo para mí todo el resto del día Amu, así que tú vas entrar a mi automóvil y vamos a ir a dar un paseo-dijo acomodando un mechón de cabello de Amu.

-Pero y mi automóvil…-

-De acuerdo ve a estacionarlo al parque más cercano-dijo Ikuto dejando libre a Amu

Amu entre en su automóvil y arranco, tuvo la posibilidad de escapar e ir a su casa pero la idea de que Ikuto quisiera salir con ella la emocionaba todavía más. Al llegar al parque Amu bajo del automóvil, y no tuvo que esperar ni un minuto por que el automóvil de Ikuto aparco justo después.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Ikuto abriendo la puerta de copiloto.

-Haaa… -suspiro-… de acuerdo, nos vamos-

Amu se acomodó en el asiento de copiloto e Ikuto mientras tanto sacaba algo de su chaqueta.

-¿Qué tanto haces?- pregunto Amu.

-Saco esto- dijo mostrándole un pañuelo color verde.

-¿Un pañuelo? Y ¿Para qué?-pregunto Amu.

-Para vendarte los ojos-

-¡¿Para qué?!- reclamo Amu.

-Es un lugar secreto, aparte que es una sorpresa-se excusó Ikuto.

-No será que ¿Me estas raptando?-

Ikuto sonrió nuevamente, le estaba vendando los ojos a Amu.

-Vamos si a ti te encanta que te secuestre-

-Idiota- se quejó Amu.

-¿Sabes? Cada vez que digas una palabrota te voy a besar, y no va a ser exactamente en la frente, sino que aquí-dijo tocando los labios de Amu.

Amu se sonrojo.

-De acuerdo no te voy a insultar- susurro Amu.

Ikuto acaricio la mejilla de Amu y luego se puso en marcha.

-No me vas a decir a donde vamos verdad- pregunto Amu poniendo a tientas la mano en el hombro de Ikuto.

-Nop y no insistas-

* * *

El auto se detuvo de repente.

-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunto Amu.

-Si princesa, espérame aquí-

-Como si pudiera ver a donde irme- bromeo Amu sonriendo.

Ikuto se bajó del auto y fue a abrirle la puerta a Amu, tomo su mano y la saco del auto, lentamente fueron avanzando con paso firme. Amu se sentía desorientada lo único que la mantenía tranquila y segura era la mano de Ikuto sosteniendo la suya, ésta estaba fría y Amu siempre le proporcionaría el calor que necesitase.

-Bien, ¿Te puedes sentar en esta banca?- pregunto Ikuto deteniéndose y con él Amu.

-Sí- dijo tomando asiento pero sin soltar la mano de Ikuto.

Amu ya no sintió el toque de la mano de Ikuto y se asustó un poco, luego Ikuto le quito los zapatos a Amu remplazándolos por otros un tanto especiales, también hizo lo mismo con sus propios zapatos.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto Ikuto.

-Sip-

-Quiero que lentamente te pongas de pie- dijo dándole la mano –Y luego abras lo ojos-

Y así obedeció Amu. Ikuto le desato la venda de los ojos, la mirada de Amu fue directamente a sus pies quería saber qué era lo que le habían puesto en los pies y mera sorpresa se llevó, eran patines, luego miro a Ikuto y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Me encanta- Amu le susurró al oído.

-Claro. No importa si es verano eso no es excusa para no patinar ¿No?-

Amu asintió después de haberse separado de Ikuto.

-Vamos, sé que te mueres de ganas por patinar- dijo Ikuto.

Comenzaron a caminar por la instalación viendo a personas que los miraban con admiración, claro no se veía todos los días a los príncipes de los reinos más cercanos.

Amu fue la primera en entrar a al hielo, Ikuto la estaba observando patinar, lo elegante y preciosa que de veía y algo se le vino a la mente un recuerdo y decidió intentarlo de nuevo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo niña?- dijo Ikuto al igual que hace años atrás a la niña peli rosa

Amu dejo de patinar y dirigió la vista hacia la voz y capto le idea de Ikuto de inmediato así que le siguió la corriente.

-Patinando. ¿Acaso estas ciego?-dijo Amu con su personalidad cool y sexi.

-No lo estoy, pero si a eso el llamas patinar eres pésima- dijo el Ikuto cruzando los brazos y acercándose a hielo.

-Lárgate- dijo Amu

-Sí, como su te fuera hacer caso mocosa- dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

Amu sonrió interiormente, y de dirijo hasta el fondo del lugar congelado.

-¿Ya te vas?- dijo el Ikuto.

-Claro no quiero gastar mí tiempo con tipos como tú-

-Se nota que no sabes quién soy-

-Y tú tampoco sabes quién soy yo-

-Bien te propongo algo- dijo Ikuto entrando al hielo –Ágamos una competencia de piruetas, el que pierde le cumplirá un deseo al otro-

Amu volteo y lo encaro.

-De acuerdo-

-Adelante las damas primero- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Amu no se hizo de rogar y comenzó con una "pirueta _camel"_, seguido por una "pirueta atrapada" se detuvo en el centro y le sonrió a Ikuto siendo correspondida de buena gana, siguió con una "pirueta cruzada" la cual consistía en dar y dar vueltas en su propio eje siguió con la "variación de pirueta baja" recorriendo en un gran circulo terminándolo con un salto "Toe Loop" impresionando al público presente y termino con un giro en pirueta invertida. Todo el mundo aplaudió

-Adelante a ver si me puedes superar- reto Amu.

-Vas a quedar impresionada-

Ikuto entro elegantemente al centro y repentinamente dio un "salto Lutz" dándole el impulso pasa realizar la "pirueta Cañon", luego realizo "Variación de la pirueta de techo" y dio un salto "Axel" en una posición bastante elegante y varonil, también realizo la "pirueta invertida" con dos "piruetas baja saltada" y finalizo con un "salto ruso" que dejo a Amu con la boca abierta.

(N/A: deberán estar pensando… que cajaro fue todo eso… pues si buscan imágenes en google y lo descubrirán)

Los aplausos del público y felicitaciones sacaron a Amu de su asombro. Había perdido pero había dado un buen espectáculo y eso le dejo conforme. Se acercó al entro donde estaba Ikuto.

-Y bien ¿Qué deseas?- pegunto Amu.

-Deseo que me beses ahora-

-¿Solo eso?-

-Solo eso-

-¿Frente a toda esta gente?-

-Frente a toda esta gente- dijo Ikuto asintiendo.

Amu sonrió, Ikuto era un desvergonzado. Se apoyó de los hombros de Ikuto y se puso de puntitas.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Amu solo a centímetros de Ikuto.

-Nunca he estado más seguro- dijo Ikuto tomando la cintura de ella.

Y así lo beso, era un beso tierno y dulce, parecía un beso interminable, empezó a acariciar sus cabellos, no quería pasarse de la raya con toda esa gente mirándoles.

-Listo- dijo Amu separándose de Ikuto.

La gente se había esparcido.

-Hora de irnos- anuncio Ikuto tomando de la mano de Amu.

Cuando salieron de la instalación de patinaje en hilo fueron a una espacie de camping.

* * *

-Wou esto es inesperado- dijo Amu mientras veía a Ikuto sacar una sesta.

-Más inesperado es que todo lo que contiene este sesto lo he hecho yo con mis propias manos- dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Y con las de Utau- se atrevió a decir Amu.

-Sí, también con las de mi hermana- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Hay, eres un amor- dijo tomando su mentón y dándole un corto y casto beso.

-Bien, vamos- dijo tomando la mano de Amu y dirigiéndose con ella hasta lo más alto de la colina.

Se sentaron en el césped fresco y comenzaron a comer los emparedados y el jugo, entre otras cosas que Ikuto y Utau había preparado, Amu se percató de que estaba atardeciendo y lo rápido que había paso la tarde junto a Ikuto, se pude pie y de apoyo en un árbol a observar el atardecer, Ikuto rápidamente la siguió y le abrazo por la espalda apoyando su cabeza en la cabellara peli rosa de Amu.

-Gracias Ikuto me encanto pasar la tarde contigo-dijo Amu apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Ikuto.

-Amu… quiero hacer esto como se debe, que no sea un simplemente un acuerdo sin nuestro consentimiento-dijo Ikuto separándose de Amu.

-¿De qué hablas Ikuto?- dijo Amu volteándose a ver a Ikuto.

-Hinamori Amu, te casarías conmigo, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Sin importar el acuerdo que hayan hecho nuestros padres en el pasado- dijo Ikuto agachándose y apoyándose en una rodilla, le extendió una cajita de terciopelo color zafiro.

-No acepto- dijo seriamente Amu.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Es broma, quería ver tu reacción!, y claro que sí, me quiero casar contigo- dijo Amu con una gran sonrisa en los labios, tomo la cajita de terciopelo y la abrió. Un hermoso anillo de plata con un zafiro en centro se encontraba en la caja –Es precioso-

Ikuto se puso de pie y le puso el anillo en el dedo a Amu, él también se puso un anillo de plata, éste no tenía el zafiro.

-Mero susto que me has dado Amu- dijo tomando la mejilla Amu.

-Fue muy chistoso, tuviste que haber visto tú cara, parecías un hermoso imbécil- dijo riendo

-Dijiste una palabrota princesa- dijo con una mirada lujuriosa y pervertida.

-Mierda-

-Acabas de decir otra. De verada te mereces un castigo-

Y así Ikuto le dio su buen castigo a Amu y como consecuencia ella termino con los labios rojos e hinchados y ya se podrán imaginar por que.

* * *

**hasta aquí la dejo para que se entusiasmen... ahora necesito que ustedes me dejen una opinión de lo que quieren que suceda en esta historia.**

**¡¿Quien no quisiera que Ikuto la castigue así?! xD que pervertida soy**

**comenten pis sino no hay continuación =(**


	9. Chapter 9

**capitulo 9**

* * *

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Amu nuevamente estaba en su cama y se estaba despertando, porque alguien estaba tocando a la puerta.

-Pase- dijo Amu sentándose en su cama.

Una de las sirvientas entro a la habitación de la princesa.

-Buenos días señorita Amu, su madre y su padre la esperan para desayunar.

-Ho de acuerdo enseguida bajo- dijo Amu saliendo de su cama, fue al baño se aseo y se pudo un vestido de color blanco que le llegaba a la mitad de la rodilla. Se miró al espejo, se pasó las manos por el pelo y se percató de su nueva y más preciada joya. Su anillo de compromiso.

Bajo a desayunar y cundo terminaron Amu se iba a levantar de la mesa pero su madre la detuvo y le pidió que se sentara de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Amu a sus padres.

-Amu sé que todos estos años has estado comprometida con Ikuto y solo por un capricho nuestro y de los padres de Ikuto, pero yo quiero la felicidad de mi hija y por eso te quiero pregunta ¿Todavía te quieres casar con Ikuto? Porque si no es así simplemente cancelaremos el compromiso- dijo mi padre.

Entonces nuevamente mire el anillo que se encontraba en mi mano. Ahora tendría la oportunidad de elegir con quien casarme

-Padre… yo...-me interrumpe el timbre de la puerta. (N/A: Típico)

-Señorito Tsukiyomi, no puede pasar así como así- dijo la sirvienta

Y de pronto la puerta de la sala en la que estaba la familia Hinamori se abrió.

-¡¿Ikuto?!- dijo Amu levantándose de la mesa -¿Qué demonios hac…?-

-Señor Hinamori- dijo Ikuto acercándose a la mesa.

-Dime Ikuto- dijo el padre levantándose la de mesa.

-Bueno, lo que le quería decir es que quiero pedir la mano de su hija- dijo Ikuto mirando a Amu, le extendió la mano para que se acercara a él.

Amu tomo su mano y se acercó a él, todo fue cuidadosamente observado por el padre de la chica.

-Hija, ¿Estás de acuerdo?- pregunto el padre. Y Amu asintió.

-Estoy total y perdidamente enamorado de su hija- dijo Ikuto haciendo sonrojar a Amu.

-Entonces no me queda más que darles mis bendiciones- dijo el padre estrechando su mano con la de Ikuto.

-Y ¿Cuándo será la boda?- pregunto la madre.

-Tomémoslo con calma ¿sí?- dijo Amu –No necesitamos presiones ¿cierto Ikuto?.

-Tienes toda la razón princesa- dijo Ikuto tomando la mano donde llevaba el anillo Amu y la beso haciéndola sonrojar.

-Felicidades hija- dijo la madre a punto de llorar.

-Ven vamos- dijo Amu llevando se a Ikuto a su cuarto.

Cuando entraron al cuarto de la joven, ella se dejó caer lentamente apoyada en puerta, Ikuto se agacho para estar a su altura tomo su barbilla y le dijo:

-Usted señorita no me ha saludado-

-OH, que desconsideración la mía-dijo ella irónicamente.

Amu empujo a Ikuto-cosa que fue muy fácil porque estaba hincado-y se subo en sus muslos, puso sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Ikuto y se acercó a su cara y le empezó a besar las comisuras de su boca, Ikuto intento besarla moviendo su cabeza hacia la boca de ella pero Amu se alejó ágilmente.

-Ven aquí- dijo Ikuto poniendo una de sus mano en la nuca de Amu y besándola.

Amu POV

No me resistí al beso de Ikuto y como siempre cada beso me parecía diferente y mejor. Pero la falta de aire nos interrumpió como siempre.

-Buenos días Ikuto- dije dándole un beso casto en los labio y poniéndome de pie nuevamente.

* * *

**hasta aquí la dejo para que se entusiasmen...**

**Les aviso que la boda se acerca **

**comenten pis sino no hay continuación =(**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

1 AÑO DESPUÉS.

* * *

Normal POV

Amu estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sin nada de qué preocuparse por que hace 2 días había terminado por fin la escuela y con honores cave decir. Hoy tenía que asistir a su fiesta de graduación, cosa que ya estaba totalmente planeada…. Por su mamá; si cuando se enteró de la fiesta se puso como loca literalmente comenzó buscando el lugar, la decoración, la iluminación, la escenografía, la música, etc. Gracias a dios por lo menos dejo que Amu eligiera su propio vestido y zapatos, más que eso NO.

-Amu… Amuuu… Despierta…-susurraba una voz cerca del sensible oído de Amu.

-No… déjenme, dormir… no quiero ir al colegio- dijo Amu dándose media vuelta en la cama, termino chocando con algo –Pero que no… demonios…- decía mientras abría los ojos malhumorada por el golpe -¿Ikuto?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto refregándose los ojos.

-Molestándote- dijo acostado cómodamente en la cama.

Ahora compendio Amu con que o mejor dicho con que se había golpeado, con el pecho de Ikuto.

-Como siempre- dijo sentándose en la cama y estirándose.

Hace unas cuantas semanas atrás Amu había cumplido los 18 años, y él ya tenía 21 años y estaba estudiando en la universidad, estudia música y arquitectura, su relación estaba yendo con toda tranquilidad, sin presiones, demostrando se lo mucho que se aman y se respetan entre sí, tampoco se había hecho público todavía su compromiso.

-Amu… te diste cuenta de que… dijiste demonios… ¿Cierto?- dijo Ikuto sentándose y pasando su mano lentamente a través de la espalda de su prometida. (N/A: no me canso de escribirlo suena hermoso).

Amu se estremeció levemente, pero logro disimularlo.

-No lo recuerdo… debí de estar todavía dormida- dijo bostezando, se volvió a recostar en su cama tapándose hasta la cabeza.

-¿Tú crees princesa?- dijo inocente él.

-Mmm- Hmm- musito mientras asentía.

-De acuerdo te voy a creer-dijo descubriendo la cabeza de Amu.

Amu le sonrió y lo abrazo.

-¿Me vas a acompañar al baile de graduación?- susurro ella junto al oído de él.

-No lo sé- respondió él.

-Bueno entonces tendré que pedirle a Tadase que me acompañe- dijo soltándolo.

Ikuto de repente la miro seriamente, Amu se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, se bañó y cepillo los dientes. Al salir Ikuto aún estaba cómodamente recostado en su cama, todavía con la mirada seria, ella siguió como nada, fue a su armario eligió lo que se iba a poner y volvió al baño a vestirse.

Ikuto por otro lado se quedó pensando como seria que Tadase fuera a la fiesta con Amu, aunque sabía perfectamente que entre ellos ano había una relación más allá de una amistad tan solo imaginárselo le ponía la sangre a hervir.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta del baño y toco un par de veces hasta que Amu le abrió vistiendo un short que cubría 1/3 de su pierna, una sudadera color celeste y unas chapulinas negras.

-A… Amu-dijo tratando de mantener los cabales.

-Dime Ikuto- ella dijo como si nada apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Todavía sigue en pie lo de tu graduación?- dijo poniendo sus manos en los bolcillos de su pantalón para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Mmm… Al parecer sí- dijo embozando una sonrisa.

-Genial- dijo atrayendo a Amu de la cintura hacia él –Soy un idiota masoquista ¿Lo sabias?-dijo acariciando los cabellos de Amu.

-Lo acabo de descubrir esta mañana, tal vez cuantas cosas pasaron por tu cabeza entre Tadase y yo- dijo sonriendo –Eres celoso.

-Y a mucha honra-

* * *

A eso de las 22:00 horas Tsukiyomi Ikuto se hizo presente en el castillo de los Hinamori vistiendo un terno color negro, una camisa gris entre abierta, sin corbata y unos zapatos negros también.

Lo estaba acompañando Midori mientras Amu bajaba de su habitación, luego se les unió Tsumugu y éste le empezó a ordenar que trajera a su hija a una hora apropiada y todas esas cosas.

Al cabo de 10 minutos bajo Amu con un vestido azul marino, con un hombro, era ajustado en su pecho y hacia abajo la teja caía como una cascada, resaltando sus caderas, era largo hasta sus pies, traía unos tacones plateados hermosos de 8 centímetros de alto.

-Hola princesa- dijo Ikuto dándole la mano para ayudarla a bajar la escalera –Te ves hermosa- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Y tu tan galán como siempre- dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.

Luego acudieron los reyes Hinamori.

-Hija te ves preciosa- la madre con un pañuelo en la cara.

-Ya tranquila mi vida- dijo el rey consolando a su esposa con un abrazo –Mi princesa, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, disfruta tú noche- dijo soltando a su esposa que ya se había calmado.

-¿Lista?- pregunto Ikuto.

-Siempre- dijo mientras entrelazaba su brazo en el de él.

* * *

**hasta aquí la dejo para que se entusiasmen...**

**Les aviso que la boda se acerca **

**comenten pis sino no hay continuación =(**


End file.
